1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for attaching a rubber-made component part, and more particularly to an attaching structure applicable to a rubber-made component part for an automobile, including such as a grommet, or various other rubber-made component parts.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei. 9-179846, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional structure for attaching a rubber-made component part, a structure is known in which, as shown in FIG. 7, a rubber-made grommet 1 having a clip la for attachment on a vehicle body formed integrally therewith is attached to a vehicle body panel 2. FIG. 7 is a perspective view in which the clip la for attachment on a vehicle body is shown facing up for ease of description. As shown in the drawing, the grommet 1 is attached by fitting the clip la for attachment on a vehicle body into a clip fitting hole 2a formed in the vehicle body panel 2. As shown in the drawing, a pair of insertion holes 4a and 4b are formed in this grommet 1, and a pair of wire harnesses 3a and 3b are respectively inserted in the insertion holes 4a and 4b. A protector panel 5 is provided in such a manner as to press the grommet 1 attached to the vehicle body panel 2 against the panel 2. FIG. 8(a) shows a normal state in which the attachment is completed.
However, with the above-described attaching structure, the following problems are encountered. That is, there is a problem in that since the rubber-made clip 1a for attachment on a vehicle body is flexible, the retaining force derived from the clip la is small. In addition, there is a problem in that when an operator fits the clip 1a for attachment on a vehicle body into the clip fitting hole 2a in the vehicle body panel 2, it is difficult to ascertain whether or not the fitting has been effected positively. In particular, if the clip 1a for attachment on a vehicle body abuts against the vehicle body panel 2 before it is guided into the clip fitting hole 2a, since the clip 1a for attachment on a vehicle body is flexible, the clip 1a for attachment on a vehicle body is liable to assume an abnormal state in which it is bent, as shown in FIG. 8(b). Since it is difficult to ascertain whether or not the clip la for attachment on a vehicle body has been fitted positively in the clip fitting hole 2a, it sometimes happens that the protector panel 5 is pressed against the grommet 1 in the state in which the clip 1a for attachment on a vehicle body is bent. In a case where such attachment is performed, if some force acts on the wire harnesses 3a and 3b, there arises the problem that the grommet 1 is disengaged from between the vehicle body panel 2 and the protector panel 5.
With the conventional attaching structure, the above-described problems exist due to the fact that the clip 1a for attachment on a vehicle body of the grommet 1 is formed of elastic rubber. Accordingly, it is conceivable to form, for example, a synthetic resin-made clip for attachment on a vehicle body on the rubber-made grommet by insert molding. In this case, however, burrs for hampering the function of the clip are produced around the synthetic resin-made clip for attachment on a vehicle body. For this reason, the step of a debarring operation becomes necessary, which results in an increase in the number of manufacturing steps, so that a problem remains in the mass production efficiency. In addition, in a case where such insert molding is effected, the structure of a mold becomes complex, so that there is a problem in that the cost becomes higher.